Hope is Kindled
by GreenWood Elf
Summary: A company of Lorien Elves seeks passage through Ithilien. Does the alliance between Elves and Men still stand? Faramir must decide.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Hope is Kindled

**Summary: **A company of Lorien Elves seeks passage through Ithilien. Does the alliance between Elves and Men still stand? Faramir must decide. Takes place pre-LOTR in the Third Age 3013.

**Pairings: **None. There will be much interaction between male and female characters in this story, but the strongest relationship that develops, is a friendship.

**Rating: **K+ for some mild action/adventure violence.

**Disclaimer: **I claim no ownership of Tolkien's masterpiece.

**Author's Note: **Hello all! This is my first ever Faramir-centric fic. It is completed and only three chapters long. I will update regularly and post the next two chapters every few days. As this is my first venture into the realm of Gondor, I would ask that any mistakes on my part be kindly corrected. Constructive criticism in any form is greatly appreciated. I do not have a beta for this fic, though I have revised it several times. Even so, I am sure my weary eyes have not caught every mistake, so my apologies. And lastly, reviews would really make my Christmas merry! I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter One**

The cries of dying Orcs poisoned Ithilien on a chilled afternoon. Faramir of Gondor slipped from his perch amongst the trees and cut down the last foe with the blade of his sword. The enemy had come upon them quickly, too quickly for his comfort. Darting between the ruins of an older kingdom, the creatures snarled and threatened his Rangers with harsh curses.

Faramir at once wished he had not divided his force to scout the eastern end of Northern Ithilien. They were nearly outnumbered, nearly.

He wiped his stained blade upon the dead grass and sighed. Damrod, one of his lieutenants, slipped through the brush.

"We are fortunate, my lord," he said and lifted the thick arm of an Orc corpse with his boot.

"So I believe," Faramir replied. The rest of his Rangers emerged from the trees and several dropped to the ground, exhausted. An early winter wind ravaged the forest. Faramir glanced at the crumpled body of an Orc. A strange arrow protruded from its throat. "What is this?"

"My lord?" Damrod followed his gaze.

"This is not of Gondor." Faramir touched the feather tip of the arrow. The shaft was smooth and well crafted, but of a wood he did not know. Silver was its color. "I do not know this."

Worry clenched his gut. Only his Rangers stood about and Ithilien was silent. No dim shadows coursed through the branches.

"Do you recognize the arrow?" Faramir asked Damrod in an undertone. The man shook his head.

"No, my lord. It is not Orcish or of the Haradrim."

"Then-

"Captain!" The cry sprang from the throat of one of the Rangers and Faramir spun around to see the Orc shift and rise. But a second arrow of the same make spilt the creature's skull and the trees shivered. The Orc fell dead.

"Fool!" A voice spoke from the brush. "They know of us now."

The Rangers bent their bows and Faramir glanced at Damrod.

"They speak Sindarin."

"Elves always do," a second, deeper voice replied and grey figures crept into the glen.

Faramir curled his fingers about the hilt of his blade. He had not seen them nor had he heard them. And that was a truly frightening notion. "Show yourselves!"

One by one the figures cast back their silver hoods and gold braids glinted in the sun. Tall beings they were and high cheekbones sculpted their fair faces.

"Peace, Gondorian." The tallest of them spoke and his eyes were stern, yet kind. "I am Haldir of Lorien and my company seeks to pass through your woods."

"Spies?" Damrod whispered in Faramir's ear and he pulled taut his bowstring.

"They are too fair," Faramir replied.

"All that is evil is not foul," Damrod said.

"There is no evil in these beings." Faramir took a step forward and addressed Haldir. "I am Faramir, Captain of the Ithilien Rangers. You pass through this wood without my leave. Such a liberty is punishable by death."

"And you would be mad to do so," another Elf said, a female who stood by Haldir's shoulder. She had a small, worried face.

"Is the world so changed that a peaceful meeting between Elves and Men must turn hostile?" Haldir said. "Forgive our intrusion. We meant not to startle you. My company passes through this land only to return to our own. The sounds of your battle alerted me and I saw that you were outnumbered." He gestured at the Orc corpse and the elegant arrows.

"What brings a company of Elves so far from their wood?" Faramir asked. Damrod had slackened his grip on his bowstring, unable to hold it for so long.

"The business of our Lady."

"The Elf-witch." A Ranger muttered. Faramir saw a flash of annoyance pass over Haldir's face. The female Elf laughed.

"It is not wise to speak on things your eyes have never seen and your ears have seldom heard of," she said and turned to Haldir. "Let us leave this place."

Faramir raised his hand. "I have not given you my leave."

"Your numbers are few," Haldir said and Faramir saw his gaze roam over the gathered men.

"You threaten me?"

"Not at all, but I am glad to have met you here. The battle turned against you."

"And now you question me?" Faramir drew closer to the Elf who stood taller. He lifted his chin slightly to look into Haldir's eyes. "Peace, Elf of Lorien. I do not wish to be harsh with you. We men of Gondor have learned to guard our land with swiftness and great vigilance."

"As have we Elves." A hint of a smile creased Haldir's lips. "We wish you no harm, Captain, only passage."

Faramir nodded. "You understand I cannot afford to be lenient. Give me a moment to think." And he moved away.

* * *

Haldir turned from the Rangers and faced his Galadhrim. Hisael, the leader of the scouts, stood before him.

"When can we expect to leave Ithilien?" she asked. Haldir sighed. Hisael was an older Elf, much older than he was and counted as wise. Many years she had spent in her Lady's service and had ventured through the Wild, though no warrior was she. As a scout she excelled and Haldir relied on her keen sight and mind.

She stared up at him now, her face harried. Haldir put his hand on her shoulder.

"I do not know, but it seems cruel to leave them so swiftly."

"They are few in number."

"Yes and I worry for them."

"Why?" Hisael asked and she glanced over his shoulder at the Rangers. "This land is theirs and long have they guarded it. We only seek passage."

"I fear they may not survive the next onslaught."

"Let him call for aid," she said and gestured at Faramir. The man looked pale and humble to Haldir and at once he doubted his ability.

"They do much to delay the foul touch of Mordor."

"Then let them see to it," Hisael lowered her voice and raised a brow. Haldir sensed her anger. Patience was not a trait she often possessed.

"An alliance once existed between Elves and Men," he said at length.

"When the world was younger and kind," Hisael replied. "No more. I fear we must leave before the fall of night. My scouts report evidence of more Orcs in the country and wolves."

"All the more reason for us to stay."

Hisael frowned. "Do not suggest such folly, Haldir."

He turned away from her and her icy tones. The wind dragged his cloak from his shoulders and upon it, a faint voice trickled.

_Stand firm, my Captain._

Galadriel's voice slipped into his mind with ease and he felt his thoughts soften. A smile was in her whisper.

_There is much for you here and for Hisael. Some good may be done. Offer your assistance._

And her presence faded. Hisael grunted.

"Haldir! You wander whilst your feet stay still."

He faced her. "We will stay."

"What?"

The sun shifted beneath growing clouds and the chill deepened. "I will offer our aid in exchange for passage through their land."

"Why?" She dropped her arms to her sides and steel hardened her eyes. "We might have passed through unseen had you not stopped."

"I judged it to be right," he said.

"There is little trust to be found outside our borders, surely this you know." Hisael nodded at the Rangers. "These men, they may not want your aid."

"But I will offer it."

"Then you are a fool. We our destined to return to our lands by mid-winter."

"We have time." Haldir made to step away but she seized him by the arm.

"My scouts will leave without you then."

She stood stony and obstinate and Haldir felt his frustration grow. "Hisael, you tempt my rage."

"And you stir mine. I will gather my scouts and leave. There is nothing for us here."

Haldir had known Hisael long enough to realize she would not be swayed. He would have to bargain with her.

"Five days."

"Never."

"Four."

"The Lady would disapprove."

Haldir straightened. He had caught her. "Oh, but she does approve."

Hisael's grip on his arm slackened and she dropped her eyes.

"You would disobey the Lady?" Haldir asked. Hisael refused to meet his gaze. "You would question her wisdom."

She glanced at the Rangers who stood in the shade. Her chest rose under a deep breath. "You have three days. That is all I will give you."

* * *

"They speak in whispers."

"What do they say?"

"I do not trust them."

Faramir watched his men as they clustered about like dried leaves on the forest floor. Suspicion churned in their eyes and glances. Worry. It filled the small glade and tainted the air. Mistrust lay between Men and Elves. For centuries it had gnawed at their dormant alliances until all was forgotten.

But Faramir was a wiser man and he did not let distrust break away what respect he held for the Elves. Mithrandir often spoke of them and he knew the wizard was a great friend of their kind.

Wise and gracious, he had said. Those that they smiled upon were fortunate.

Haldir and his company were not spies of Mordor. Nor did they wish him harm, this he knew. But should he trust them?

Damrod was at his side then. The man glanced once at the Elves and back to his Captain.

"What news?" Faramir asked.

"None, my lord. But what is to be done?"

"I will allow them passage."

"Are you certain?"

"We are outnumbered, we cannot think to fight them or retain them here."

Damrod shook his head. "My lord-

"What is to be done then? They are no spies and once were great friends of those that came before us. Recall the second half of our force that now stays to the south. They may have news of the Elves' coming."

"Yes, my lord." He drew his hood over his head and melted into the shadows. Faramir sighed and his breath coated the air. Evening raced over Ithilien.

"Captain?" Haldir approached him followed by a few of his company.

Faramir stepped closer. "My lord."

"I understand your hesitancy to accept our presence," the Elf said, "but I should like to offer you our aid. If you will allow us passage through your wood, we will stay with you for three days and help you in anyway we can. Surely, that proves our sincerity."

Temptation lured him away from reason. It would be simple to give in to the Elf's request, but not safe.

"I mean little offense, my lord, but you must provide me with greater proof of your sincerity. How should it be if I let a strange company into my lands? The darkness of Mordor reaches far."

"But it does not reach fair Lorien," the female Elf replied. Anger strangled her voice.

Faramir offered her a polite smile. "And what is your name, lady?"

"Hisael I am called," she replied. "But you shall call me little, Gondorian. Do you understand the insults you lay upon us, the Firstborn? I have entered Minas Tirith when its people welcomed ours. Has the White City grown cold?"

"Forgive me, lady." Faramir bowed his head as he would to a lady at court. Hisael appeared mollified.

"I understand your intent, Captain," Haldir said. "Long have I guarded the borders of my land with such wariness. If you will not accept our help, then what is it you wish? Are we to be detained?"

Faramir straightened. His chest tightened. The Elves _did _outnumber his Rangers and Haldir knew it. Accepting their help would allow him to watch them and delay them at the very least. Keeping the Elves closer for a few days would be better than letting them roam free throughout Ithilien. By that time his entire force would be combined and could retain the Elves if need be.

And he could certainly use the aid.

Faramir knew his choices were few. He leaned upon his sword and stifled a sigh.

"Three days you say?" he asked. Haldir nodded. "Very well, my lord. It is agreed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Hope is Kindled

**Summary: **A company of Lorien Elves seeks passage through Ithilien. Does the alliance between Elves and Men still stand? Faramir must decide. Takes place pre-LOTR in the Third Age 3013.

**Pairings: **None. There will be much interaction between male and female characters in this story, but the strongest relationship that develops, is a friendship.

**Rating: **K+ for some mild action/adventure violence.

**Disclaimer: **I claim no ownership of Tolkien's masterpiece.

**Author's Note: **Welcome to chapter two of Hope is Kindled. I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, Mystress of the Dark, ElfLuver13, and Ulaire. Thank you all for your kind comments! I do not have a beta for this fic, so any mistakes that appear in this chapter are my fault and my fault alone. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

Faramir awoke before dawn painted the horizon. He threw his cloak off his chest and sat up. The cold drove the sleep from his eyes. Some of his Rangers slept and others stood watch. A heap of ash showed where the small fire of the night before had burned and died. Several Elves sat about it, legs crossed, bows upon theirs laps. Others sat with their backs to trees and in their hands he saw packets of leaves.

The female Elf called Hisael was among them and she lifted a cream-colored wafer to hers lips. Faramir watched her for a moment but she did not watch him. She stared away and at the ground.

He stood and tried to shake the chill from his limbs. The bare branches of the trees provided little shelter from the wind. An Elf seated by the dead fire rose to his feet and Faramir recognized him as Haldir, the Galadhrim's Captain.

"My lord." His voice was soft. It seemed as if he hadn't slept, even in the strange manner which the Elves did.

"Captain Haldir, good morn."

Haldir smiled. "I am afraid my company may only join yours for a day or so more." He glanced up at the black sky that turned to a dusky blue. "The coming of winter calls us back to our road. We must reach the borders of our land before mid-winter."

Faramir rubbed his numb fingers together. "I am grateful for any assistance that might be offered to my men and myself. There are but a few places I wish to watch with a closer eye. Orcs move about too freely now. I shall rouse the rest of my company and send out scouts to-

"They will find nothing," Hisael said at once. She glanced up at them and swallowed the last of her bread.

"My lady?" Faramir half-turned and peered at her.

"I have sent my scouts and they report nothing. Your men now this land but mine know this earth. They have seen nothing, heard nothing. I fear we shall have little to do in this forest."

She stood and moved away. The fabric of her mantle concealed her movement.

A sudden heat flushed Faramir's face. Her frustration troubled him. If he would have the help of the Elves, he would have it without annoyance on their part.

"Mind her not," Haldir said. The first light of dawn glinted upon his brow. "She is old and weary and longs for the sea. The days of light and laughter have passed, she has seen them wane." He paused and gazed at the bright rays of the rising sun. "We fade from this world."

The Elven Captain stepped away and left Faramir to stir his own thoughts.

* * *

Faramir crouched in a thicket of brush that bordered a dried stream bed. Orcs had taken to using the shallow rut as a path when the place was not watched. Red clay clotted the rut and showed footprints, small and lumbering. Dark creatures had passed through of late. His blood curdled with rage. This land had once been proud and great. He would not see it became a roadway for Sauron's minions.

Afternoon slipped over morning. Faramir shielded his eyes with his hand. The warmth of the sun thawed his fingers. All about him his Rangers were perched, silent and grim. They waited for any sign of the Enemy.

To his back a large group of Elves stayed hidden. They had taken to a cluster of fir trees and even with his keen eyes, Faramir could not see them. Only once in a brief while did he hear the musical whisper of Sindarin and he tried to pick apart their words, but to no avail.

The Elves watched him, this he knew. And in their own way, they judged his quality. The thought unnerved him and made the skin on the back of his neck prickle. What did they think of him?

Hisael alone remained in his view. She lay across the branch of a tree overhead and gazed at the countryside. Once the elleth glanced down at him and shook her head. Faramir saw an annoyed glint in her grey eyes and his irritation climbed. He certainly did not wish to know what she thought of him.

Instead, Faramir tried to focus on kinder things, like the sea Haldir spoke of. He had never seen the great sea himself and he wondered at the waves and the water and the shoreline. The songs of the minstrels must do it little justice, he thought, if the Elves long for it so.

To cross the sea and leave behind all care. The thought soothed him, like a balmy breeze blown on black night. At times, Faramir wished to cast off all care. His years in Ithilien had worn on him and he felt old, just as Hisael.

And despite his efforts, Orcs still passed through Gondor and threatened its borders.

Hisael made a soft noise and leapt from her branch to land beside him. Her eyes studied the dried stream bed.

"The wind changes swiftly and often," she said. "I cannot tell if it is a warning or a threat. Your men must break cover, they must fall back."

Faramir reached forward and parted the two ashen branches that stretched before him. The path looked clear, the surrounding woods were still and the earth did not shudder from the touch of Orcish feet.

"My lady," he said and hoped his tone was respectful. "I see nothing."

She turned to face him then. Steel gripped her gaze and hardened her face.

"Your men must fall back."

A strong hand grasped Faramir's shoulder. He whipped around and saw Haldir standing behind them.

"What news?"

Faramir shifted his jaw and made to answer. But Hisael wedged her words before his.

"I have advised Captain Faramir to withdraw. His men must be placed elsewhere, if they wish to live, that is,"

"This place is one of good cover," Faramir said. Annoyance bit his voice. "I trust my men, they are well-prepared. We have a better chance defending this position than any other."

"I would advise them to move." The steel crept from Hisael's eyes to her voice. She faded back into the trees and joined her kin.

"Her advice is not tainted by haste or vice," Haldir said and frowned. The smooth skin about his lips pulled taut.

Faramir clenched and unclenched his hands. "Do not mistake my hesitancy for doubt, my lord."

"I know." Haldir tightened his grip on Faramir's shoulder for an instant and then draped his arm back by his side. "Trust her, I beg it of you." And then he retreated back amongst the skeletal trees. Faramir felt the stares of his Rangers pressed against his flesh. With a muted sigh, he gave the order to withdraw.

"He is wise, but not wise enough." Hisael's voice reached him from her place in the brush.

* * *

Faramir grudgingly admitted to himself that the Elf was right, when not several minutes later, a company of Orcs passed by. They were burly creatures, with wide chests and long arms. A decaying stench blanketed the air and they waded through the clump of brush the Rangers had just vacated. Small twigs snapped and crumbled beneath their mindless steps. Destroyers they were.

He reached for an arrow perched in the quiver upon his back and readied his longbow.

* * *

With the aid of the Elves, the company of Orcs were scattered and efficiently slaughtered. Both Rangers and Elves piled the corpses in the dried stream bed and set the ruined bodies ablaze. Black smoke, thick and rotten, uncoiled in the air.

Faramir waited until the flesh had melted from the bones before he took his leave. Close by, the stream still lived and ran anew through the trees. He squatted on the curling root of one and dipped his hand into the water. It was cold, not unlike the air and shadowed in the dim rays of the dying sun.

Faramir swept the water against his forehead. His dry lips burned. The exposed skin of his face stung as a twilight wind pierced the forest.

His men were in need of rest. Did he dare send some back to Henneth Annun? The Elves had certainly proved their sincerity, but did he dare trust them?

"Your mother's name was Finduilas." The voice rushed over him and an old pain gnawed at Faramir's heart.

"Yes, it was."

Hisael knelt beside him then and filled her flask with water. "You still mourn her."

Faramir sat back from the stream. "And what would an Elf know of mourning?" His voice sounded harsh, too harsh. He had not meant to be cruel to the Elf that had just saved his life.

"Do not think that such tragedies are isolated to your kind alone."

"Forgive me-

"My grandsire was cut down by Orcs and I watched my mother and her mother struggle against grief. It is a poison, sorrow. None can escape it."

Faramir stared at the old roots that crept over the ground, an intricate pattern of nature that the great smiths sought to replicate. He thought of his mother, a woman he had barely known but still longed for. She had a joyous smile, that much he remembered.

"But my woes are few as are my losses," the Elf continued. "I pity you, in some way. So very young and yet a witness to so much death."

Faramir glanced up at her but Hisael's gaze was fixed on the sky streaked with night.

"Ithil rises," she said and stood. "We must move on."

Faramir did not watch her go. He knew she would disappear amongst he branches and fade away, just as the sweetness of his childhood. The stream alone spoke in gurgles and kept him company.

* * *

Embers smoldered in the rubble and died. Haldir was glad to see the putrid smoke mingle with the pale clouds. The last of the Orcs were gone and he could breathe deeply once more.

His Elven warriors stood about the dried stream. Red clay dusted their boots like blood. Some stood alone, others spoke with the Rangers. Night drew closer and the figures of the men dulled. He could still see the Elves, however, with early starlight sitting on their hair.

Hisael wound her way past a single fir tree. Her eyes were downcast and so steadily focused on the ground that Haldir thought she searched for tracks. But something deeper churned in her mind and rumination caused her to slow her step.

She had spoken with Faramir. Haldir felt a sudden warmth in his chest when he realized. Galadriel was right. They would do each other some good.

He stepped forward and interrupted her meditation with a soft laugh.

"You have spoken with Captain Faramir, have you not?"

"Yes." She looked up at him and the darkness crowded about them.

"I think you have befriended him, in your own distanced way."

"I befriended you."

"Of course." He smiled. "But I never expected you to place your trust in a man."

"He is different from most. He does not assume his greatness or valor. There is a softness about him that has much merit."

"He is young though," Haldir said. The winter twilight descended and a troubled sky grew overhead. Late rain clouds formed.

"Yes, but a few more years will see him change much, I believe."

She paused and a frown folded her lips.

"He does not trust me yet. Not at all."

"And why-

But Hisael would not let him finish.

"Hush! He comes."

Faramir stepped through the brush and out into the stream bed. Both Hisael and Haldir nodded in greeting.

"My men must replenish their supplies and most are in need of a good night's sleep."

"Of course, Captain," Haldir said and bowed his head.

"I will send half back to our headquarters. The rest might remain here with your company. Any Orcs that have seen the smoke will not dare to travel through here this night."

"Why do we not join your men at your quarters?" Hisael asked. "Certainly it is wise to keep every part of our force combined."

Faramir smiled apologetically. "No one but the Rangers of Ithilen are allowed there."

Hisael seemed on the verge of saying something but Haldir stepped in front of her.

"Very well, Captain," he said. "My Galadhrim will find rest here."

"Thank you." Faramir seemed truly grateful and he walked towards his men.

Hisael glanced at Haldir and he saw unease grow on her face.

"He keeps too many secrets," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Hope is Kindled

**Summary: **A company of Lorien Elves seeks passage through Ithilien. Does the alliance between Elves and Men still stand? Faramir must decide. Takes place pre-LOTR in the Third Age 3013.

**Pairings: **None. There will be much interaction between male and female characters in this story, but the strongest relationship that develops, is a friendship.

**Rating: **K+ for some mild action/adventure violence.

**Disclaimer: **I claim no ownership of Tolkien's masterpiece.

**Author's Note: **Welcome to chapter three, the last chapter of Hope is Kindled. I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, **Mystress of the Dark,** **MerryKK**, **childofGod-4ever**, and **gymnastics-lover**. Thank you all! I do not have a beta for this fic, so any mistakes that appear in this chapter are my fault and my fault alone. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Three**

Another day passed and the Elves remained in Ithilien. A good number of Faramir's men left and not all returned. Haldir did not question him, though Hisael often voiced her objections.

She began to grumble once more and her face became more harried with each passing hour. From morning until noon she led her scouts through the ruined woodland and returned only to report stillness and silence.

"There is nothing to be done here," Hisael said to Haldir on the ever of the second night. The trees ached with the pull of the wind and swift clouds ringed the moon.

"I need more time then," Haldir replied. His voice was cold and he wished she would cease her complaints.

Hisael scowled and strands of her fair hair whipped over her brow. "You have had three days."

"Only two," he said. "We depart on the morrow."

"Captain Faramir has made little use of our aid." Hisael glanced sideways at the young man who stood with his Rangers in a darkening grove. They spoke in whispers. "Why do you waste your time so?" she asked.

Haldir shifted his weight from one foot to the other. For one considered wise, Hisael was nothing less than foolish.

"Our aid is not restricted to the strength of our arms."

"In what way then, do we do them any good?"

"By way of friendship."

Hisael opened her mouth. Her lips parted in disbelief.

"By way of friendship?" she echoed. And then anger made her features stony. "The time of the Elves is over. Our power wanes. We leave Men alone to face what they will."

Haldir stepped closer and tilted his head down to speak in her ear. Purpose thrummed within him and he would not have her folly thwart it.

"There will come a time when the alliance between Men and Elves must stand once more. The hour darkens and the day shortens. We must be ready."

Hisael recoiled. "Those are not your words, Haldir of Lorien, but another's."

"Yes," He nodded. "Heed them, if your wisdom allows it."

Hisael looked back at Faramir. He appeared small amongst the trees and pale. Haldir saw doubt fill her eyes.

"My scouts leave in the morning," she said.

Haldir's shoulders sagged in defeat. She would not be swayed, even by Galadriel.

* * *

Hisael decided to tell Faramir herself that she would soon quit his land. After informing her scouts of their intended departure, she sought the young Captain and his companions. But the grove where he had stood was empty and his men could not tell where he had gone.

Hisael set out to search for him alone and wandered through the old land. An ancient road circled a knoll. Dead grass along with the ghosts of wildflowers clung to its side. To her right the land sloped down and thick trees clogged a valley.

She stopped and watched the light of the stars fall upon the forest. The clouds had cleared. She could see the deep blue of night cast over the heavens.

"My lady!" Captain Faramir called down from the hill behind her. Hisael turned about. For once, he had surprised her. "Come if you will," he said and his breath fogged the air.

Hisael did not reply, but climbed the hill with ease. The ground was firm and frozen. The steps of many Rangers had molded a small path.

"Good eve, Captain Faramir," she said. He bowed and greeted her in turn.

"I look to the West," he said. "There the stars shine the brightest, over Minas Tirith, the White City."

Hisael thought she heard a sigh trace his words. The wind blew down the hill and danced in the dead branches in the valley below.

She would have to tell him. "Captain Faramir-

"Tell me of your lands," he said. Curiosity colored his eyes. His face softened. Hisael shook her head.

"How can I? How can I describe beauty that has not dimmed?"

"The minstrels do it well enough."

"I am no minstrel."

"You are wise, or so they say."

Hisael looked out over the vale. What to say?

_Speak to him._

The gentle voice of Lady Galadriel caressed her thoughts.

_I cannot. _

The words formed in her mind before she could stop them. But the Lady only laughed.

_He is descended of a mighty race. He will understand, this man._

Hisael turned to Faramir and the silver light shown upon him, casting his shadow onto the ground. She thought he looked noble and kind and…wise.

But how could a man be so wise?

Hisael breathed in the cold air and let it seep into her lungs.

"There is not much I can tell you," she said. "But I will tell you what I can."

And so she told him of Lothlorien and of the great mellyrn and the elanor that blossomed. She told him of Caras Galadhon, the city in the trees and she told him of the fair Elves that dwelled there. She told him of the Nimrodel and the way dawn lit upon it and chased away the mist.

Faramir listened and sometimes he smiled. When Hisael finished at last, he laughed.

"You spoke with grace, my lady."

"I spoke of what I know."

"I would wish to see such a place." Faramir adjusted his cloak and it fell about him like a green wave. "But there are many who fear your Wood. Perilous, they call it."

Hisael stared at the dim outline of the land and her eyes sought Lorien, though she knew she should not spy it at so great a distance. The leaves would have turned to gold now. Mist would greet the Wood in the morning. She sighed.

"I have troubled you." Faramir grimaced. "Forgive me. I spoke not of my opinions, but of the folly of others."

"No." The harshness of the wind blinded Hisael and blurred her fresh tears. "You speak truth, Faramir. The Golden Wood is indeed perilous to all."

Faramir shifted. "My lady?"

"It is perilous in the way all love it. Long were the years of my life spent there and I dwelled in its safety. But now all fades and a great sadness descends upon my people." Hisael paused and shuddered. The smiling stars seemed to mock her sorrow.

"We shall leave this place and I shall leave Lothlorien. And all that once was shall be no more."

She turned to Faramir and let him see her tears. "We leave the world to the race of Men."

Faramir watched her in silence. Hisael saw understanding shade his glance. She smiled and lifted her hand to his cheek.

"You give me hope, Faramir."

He stood still beneath her touch.

"There is little I can do, lady."

"No." Hisael retained her smile despite her sadness. "There is hope in you."

The wind shifted and the trees whined. Clouds dashed over the moon. Hisael stiffened.

"Yrch!" she gasped.

Faramir clenched his hand over his longbow. "Where do they come from?"

Swift footfalls sounded on the road and the Ranger, Damrod called up to them.

"Orcs, my lord! A company passes near the camp."

"Come." Hisael bounded down the hill. Faramir followed her. "Show me now that my hope is not unfounded."

* * *

Through the night the foul company passed and the Rangers took shelter in the trees with their Elven friends. Black curses spoken in a black language sounded. Haldir waited for the beasts to draw closer. A volley of Galadhrim arrows swept down upon the Enemy and then a second, more scattered.

Faramir and Hisael returned as a third took flight. Haldir reached down and helped Hisael onto the branch beside him as Faramir readied his own bow.

"Could you have not given us a fair warning of their approach?" Haldir gestured at the onslaught of Orcs. Most of the Rangers were on the ground now. They unsheathed their swords.

"Forgive me." Hisael's eyes glinted as she watched Faramir. He was at the fore and his sword singed the air with steel.

Haldir raised his hand. Another barrage coursed down at the Orcs, some of which had begun to scale the trees.

"Morgul filth," he muttered. The Galadhrim on the lower branches climbed higher and fired down at the creatures. Black blood coated the tree trunks.

"We are overrun," Haldir said. A tight knot formed in his chest as he leaned forward on the branch. The Rangers were pushed back, some trapped amongst the trees. Faramir forced his way through the growing swarm and uttered a heartening cry to his men.

"The Gondorian cannot hold them for long." Haldir clutched his bow and loosed an arrow.

"Not alone," Hisael breathed. She pointed to the horizon where dawn licked the East. The rest of Faramir's company advanced through the forest. "I saw them upon the road," she said. "They circle about to entrap the Orcs."

"Valar bless us." Haldir sank against the branch in relief as the fresh force of Rangers poured into the glen. The company of Orcs attempted to flee but their retreat was cut short. Swords and arrows slashed their hides. The sun rose. A thin fog crept over Ithilien.

"For Gondor! For Gondor!" The Rangers cast back their hoods and chanted in unison. Most of the Galadhrim dropped to the ground and surveyed the scene with stoic pride. Haldir and Hisael remained seated on the branch. Together, they watched Faramir walk amongst his men with the dawn's light on his hair and face.

Hisael smiled. "Hope is kindled."

* * *

Afternoon gilded Ithilien in long shadows under a bright sky. The Elves made ready to take up their road once more and return to Lothlorien. Haldir paced along the loose line of his Galadhrim. The sun was at their backs and they would march through the night, not heeding the dangers of the wild.

_You have done well, my Captain._

Galadriel's voice lit in Haldir's mind, soft and pleased.

_Thank you, my lady._

He stopped his pacing to stare at the ground where old stones mirrored ancient glory.

_Look, _the Lady pressed him. _Look for yourself._

Haldir glanced over his shoulder and saw Hisael. She stood conversing with Captain Faramir. The Elf tilted his head to the side, listening with keen ears.

"We part in friendship," Hisael said. She clapped her hand on Faramir's forearm.

"Most assuredly. I am grateful for-

"Bah!" Hisael tossed her head. "Heed what I have said and I shall be further pleased. Remember my words in your darkest hours, may they be few."

Faramir murmured a farewell of his own and Hisael turned away.

"My lady!" the young man called after her. She glanced back at him. "When shall you cross the sea?"

Sorrow and understanding infused Hisael's features.

"I do no know," she said at length. "But I give you leave to call upon me for aid whenever you must. And if I still dwell upon this shore, I will come to you. Let the alliance between Elves and Men still stand."

And with that she moved away and joined her kin. Haldir clapped her hand upon her shoulder, chuckling.

"What amuses you?"

"Nothing." He shook his head. "Come along now, the road is long and the day darkens."

**The End**

**Author's Note: **This was a short fic, I know, but I had fun writing it. I hope you all enjoyed reading!


End file.
